Who Are You?
by KluTzXCliMbeRX101
Summary: There's a girl Jane, NOT evil Jane in New Moon! She thinks Twilight & New Moon is reality, she sets out to find the Vampires & Werewolves & finds out things she will never forget. What happens when a true destiny is revealed and sides are choosen?BxE & Bx
1. Chapter 1 Jane

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Stephenie Meyer nothing, noda, zilch, N-O-T-H-I-N-G! (I do won Jane though hahahah!!!)**

**Who Are You?**

Chapter 1

'_For once, Edward was speechless._

"_So let's both just be hopeful, all right?" I suggested._

"_Not that it matters. If you stay, I don't need heaven." _

_He got up slowly, and came to put his hands on either side of my face as he stared into my eyes. "Forever," he vowed, still a little staggered._

"_That's all I'm asking for," I said and stretched up on my toes so that I could press my lips to his.' _That is the last paragraph of New Moon. **(p.g-547 before Epilogue-Treaty)**

"Wow I never thought these two books, Twilight and New Moon could make me so emotional." I said to myself.

"I keep getting this feeling that there is truth in those books though, like what Stephenie Meyer wrote is happening or is going to happen." I said to myself again as I put the books in my bed.

* * *

Prefix (about Jane)-

Jane is a 17 year-old girl who lives with her new mother and father in Arizona ever since see was 3 months old. Jane is adopted, and her birth mother and Father are Divorced and are both re-married or so her new mother told her. Jane has long thick brown hair and big brown eyes and she is very pale for some strange reason, she doesn't know her true nationality and she never asked. Jane doesn't really asked a lot of questions about her birth parents to her new parents because she feels like she will learn something about them that will hurt her in a way that cannot be described. She doesn't know if 'Jane' is even her birth name but she'll never say much about that anyway so it didn't matter. She loved to read and had few favorite books, one of which is Twilight and New Moon. Something told her that there is a secret behind these books of Stephenie Meyer. She knows that if she can go to Forks and find what she is looking for, then everything will be complete.

* * *

"It is decided then, I'm going to Forks and search for the Cullen...and the werewolves in La push! I need to prove their existence to myself and only myself and help them so maybe they won't make the same mistakes in the books." I said confidently to the first part but then barley a whisper at the last part. After one hour of packing, I went to my new mother, she was kind but strict and I needed to talk to her, sometime or another about this 'feeling' of mine.

"Mom." I said with not one ounce of confidents in my voice.

"Jane what is it?" She asked curiously

"Mom, I need to go to Forks, in Washington, and mom before you say 'no' I just need to say you have no, I mean NO idea how much it means to me, I feel like something inside of me is killing me, and it's trying to tell me that I must for there for purposes unknown at the moment. Also don't think this is a way to ditch school I want to go the local Forks High School please mom please…just think of it as an early graduation gift _please_!!" I took a long intake of air because I don't think I have ever talked that much at once in my life. There was an awkward silence and it was me getting irritated so I broke the silence.

"Mom?" I asked a little to anxious to here her reply and I was praying that it would be a 'yes'.

"Jane…" she sighed and then continued

"Does this have anything to do with those vampire books you've been reading?" She asked. 'I couldn't tell her the truth, then she's never let me go then' I said to myself.

"No its just…I know it rains there a lot and there's a lot of forest and I always wanted to see nature at it's highest and I'm sick of the sun right now." I lied my teeth out, what did I just say? I LOVE the sun the rain gets on my nerves and yes I love forests, but not _that_ much.

My new mother sighed again and looked out of our kitchen's window it was a nice day and looked good for swimming in my pool, but I had better things to attend too.

"Jane if it means _that_ much to you, me and your dad saved up money for a car but I guess we can use it on that plane tickets if that's want you _truly, truly _want...and you can stay there for a month." She said looking into my eyes to see the truth that it meant the world to me to go there, and it did.

"Thank you mom sooo much I will do good in school even for a month only in Forks, but you won't regret it you have no idea how much this means to me!! I love you!!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Ok go buy plane tickets and start packing I'm guessing we can be leaving tomorrow morning." She said getting up from the kitchen chair.

"We?" I asked 'she is coming too?' I thought.

"Yes over course!" she said with a laugh as if it was a ridiculous that I would even think I was going alone.

"Your Grandfather lives in La Push not too far from Forks and he has a house he owns in Forks too, so if you want you can stay there but you must behave and call me everyday and visit me and your grandfather at least once a week." She warned

"Promise me." She said almost as a threat

"Promise." I said

"Ok, I'll go get the plane tickets and we'll be off to Washington." She said happily

"I'll call dad and tell him were leaving." I said

'To Forks." I said to myself over and over, I still couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

**Disclaimer- Guess what?! I don't own it!!! I no right?!! It makes me soo sad, but we can't have _everything _right? ok whatever but I still don't own anything so it doesn't matter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

As me and my new mother boarded the plane I was thinking, 'what if I don't find what I'm looking for, what if I don't find anything and I'm just a girl in a stupid fanstasy world trying to make fiction true?' I thought to myself doubtfully

'Although, what if I do find what I'm looking for, and maybe I could become a vampire or werewolf myself, or at least just help them. Yes, that's all I want to do, help them, and I don't care if they accept me or not. I came here to find something and I am going to find it!' I thought to myself with confidents rising up within me.

It was a boring 2 hour later, and my new mother was now sound asleep.

I took this opportunity to wright a list of what I should be looking for in Forks and La Push.

The List reads:

Vampires:

-extremely pale skin and cold body temperature

-beautiful features

-doesn't eat human food

-normally has topaz or red, eyes and sometimes changes into

darker shades depending when they need to hunt or mood swings.

-sparkles in the sunlight

-can't go in any blood related tests in Biology

-normally in a coven

-doesn't talk to anybody other then there 'family'

-normally smarter then average students

-doesn't cross the border into werewolf territory

-sometimes needs to be absent in school because of hunting trips

-can't stand the smell of werewolves

Werewolves:

-tan skin

-when angry, starts to shake

-normally extremely dark eye color

-always has a pack leader and must obey him

-protects humans

-normally in a 'family' and always sticks by eachother

-can not pass the border line into the vampire's territory

-high body temperature

-most of the them shaves their hair to cool themselves down

-can't stand the smell of vampires

* * *

That is how far I got until my new mother started to stir awake, I put the list in my suit case and sat there looking at my new mother as she was regaining her consciousness back. 

She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, and awaited the landing toward Forks.

I was now in the car of my new mother's dad (my 'grandfather') and I was dropped off at his other house in Forks.

I look at the house, it was surrounded by trees, just what I wanted.

I said my goodbyes to my new mother and my 'grandfather', and I walked into the house.

The house was pretty bare, but it had a feeling of home in it. It had a kitchen with a refrigerator, wooden counters and a little table with four with chairs. Right next to the kitchen was the living-room, it had a couch, a t.v. and small wooden coffee table infront of the couch. I walked up stairs,there was a bathroom and there was a bed room and on one side of the wall, it was the adults bedroom. I could have easily took the adults bedroom, but it didn't feel right. Instead I took the other bedroom on the other side of the wall for guests. I liked this room the most, it had light green walls and white outline with a yellow colored twin bed, there was a closet and a wooden dresser, and it had one window with white lace curtain.

I quickly opened opened the window and smelled the fresh forest air.

I was home.

I unpacked and made myself dinner, I then called my new mom's cell phone and she picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi mom, it's me." I said

"Hi sweety is everything ok?" She asked cautiously

"Yay, mom everything is great I just had dinner and I really like the house." I replied

"How's grandfather's place?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Good it is really nice it has that home feeling to it." She said and I could picture her looking around the room she was in.

"Yay, this house has a home feeling to it too." I said smiling.

"That's great, honey make sure you get up tomorrow I'll get up early and drop off one of granfather's trucks so you can get to school on time, ok?"

"O.k. mom I'll talk to you tomorrow Love you, bye." I said

"Love you to honey, bye." She said and then the phone went dead.

I hung up the phone and went to my room, grabbed my toiletries and took a shower with my strawberry shampoo.

I put my pajamas on and drifted off to sleep awaiting my first day of Forks High School.

**A/n- ok what do you think of this chapter do you like it? do you hate it?!!! please tell me your opinions but only if you want to. I don't know if I like this chapter that much but trust me when I say this the next chapter at school will get pretty intense (I hope) lol! and i'm sorry if it isn't that long, i am going to make the next chapter longer I promise!! Thanks for the reviews to the people gave this story a shot!! Thank You!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3  To School

**Disclaimer- If I was Stephenie Meyer, why would I be writing a fan fiction instead of writing sequels to Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse (which is soon to be out)?!!... Exactly?!! and I don't even own Jane...just a little.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jane's-P.O.V.-**

I woke up to yet another raining day.

I got up, and grabbed my toiletries and took a shower with my strawberry shampoo.

I decided I would wear a light pink tank-top and a white sweater to go over it with a pair of dark blue jeans.

When I ate breakfast, I looked out the kitchen window.

There I saw it.

It was a old truck with fading red paint.

'It must be at least as old as grandfather' I said to myself internally laughing

I called my mom and she said that the key was in the ignition, and that she hopes I have a good first day of school.

I got my bag ready, swung it over my shoulder, and walked out the door.

I got in the old truck and right where my new mother said it would be, was the key in the truck ignition.

I turned it, and it roared to life almost scaring me as I started to drive to the school.

If it wasn't for the sign that said 'Forks High School' I would have totally missed it and would have been driving on and on to some place, the building looked just like a regular business buildings to me.

I parked my noisy truck next to this car that didn't really fit the 'Forks material'.

It was a shiny silver Volvo.

I didn't think much of it and just walked toward the main office to get my schedule.

A lady there with unnatural red hair, named...Mrs. Cope.

'Hmmm...that's the same name in Twilight, but maybe it's just a coincidence.' I thought to myself

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

I had Government, Science, Calc, Music, Lunch, Biology, then Gym I groaned to gym I hated it so much, I was going to hurt someone or myself and I knew it.

I started walking toward the government part of school and I sat down in the back corner trying to be hidden from being introduced in front of the class.

I was drawing in my notebook when I feel someone sit down next to me.

I look up to see this boy smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Eric." He said

'That is the same name that Bella met on her first day of Forks High School coincidence it must be...right?" I thought to myself

"Hi, I'm Jane." I said and smiled back.

We started talking about regular stuff that someone would ask a new student, and then he asked what class I have next.

"Umm...I have Science next." I said looking at my schedule.

He frowned "I have Calc next." He said

"Can I walk you to your next class." He asked politely

"Sure, why not." I replied smiling

I followed him to the Science room and I said my Thank You's and my Goodbye's and then he was off to his next class and I walked into the science room.

My next class went by with a blur, until music came.

I went to the teacher and she signed the slip of paper and told me I could partner up with a boy named...Jasper!

'O.K Jane, this can NOT be a coincidence anymore! I must have found what I am looking for! Although I still have to go to La Push and find the werewolves too.' I thought to myself happily.

'No, Jane this can just be a regular coincidence and I'm taking this to far. The only way to settle this is too look into his eyes and see what color they are and if there color contacts then I really can't prove anything but..." I thought, until I was in the back corner of the music room with this boy who had blonde hair and had chalky-white skin and his eyes were...TOPAZ!!!

'OH MY GOD!!! IT'S TRUE!!! I WAS RIGHT!!! I found what I was looking for!!! I can't believe it!!! The question is do I tell him or not?' I thought to myself.

'Of Course, you tell him they need to know what is going to happen or they'll be in a life of misery! No, Jane what if he takes this the wrong way and you will be killed!... It doesn't matter anymore I already found what I was looking for and I don't care if I die right now I'm just too happy!!' I thought to myself as my internal battle was finally over, I was going to tell Jasper whether he liked it or not!

**(A/n-I was going to end it right there but decided not to I'm having to much fun writing this! I hope you are enjoying reading this too)**

"Hi, Jasper the teacher told me I could pair up with you." I said putting out my hand so maybe if I could feel his body temperature.

"Hi, Jane is it?" He said reaching out to my hand.

"Yah that's me." I said and then I let out a sharp gasp

His hand _was _cold!! It was at least seven degrees lower then the normal human body temperature!

Then I realized he was staring at me with his curious topaz eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked cautiously

"Uhhh...nothing...uhh..." I don't know how to tell him.

He laughed and said, "We were starting on a song that must involve the piano (he gestures to the piano in front of him and me) and I'm not exactly sure what song we're doing." He said

I sighed and sat down next to him on the piano bench, I knew I had to tell him sometime so here it goes...

"Jasper..."I said looking at my feet

"Yes, Jane? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Jasper, what if I told you I was only here for month." I said

"O.K. is that all?" He asked I could feel his eyes on me.

"No." I said flatly

"I also came here looking for something and I think I found but you have to promise me you won't kill me or get too mad...please." I said now I was looking at him with him looking back.

"I am not sure if I can totally promise that but can I ask what it is you were looking for?"

I sighed deeply

"Jasper, please don't think I'm crazy if I'm wrong, but..." I said not finishing my sentence.

"What is it Jane?" He said anxious for my answer.

"I know...what...you are Jasper, you and your whole family." I said as I looked fully into his eyes and I watched them go to topaz to total black with anger and almost hatred, it made me scared and almost ashamed as I wished I just could have only kept my big mouth shut. Although part of me knew that I couldn't let this just pass me by.

"How do you know?" He said with each word laced with anger and frustration obviously thinking I was going to tell someone.

"Jasper, please don't be mad at me, I hope you can trust me enough that I won't tell anyone I promise I won't!" I said I almost felt tears.

Almost.

He sighed and looked at me.

"I have so many questions, but first things first who told you?" He asked

"I'm not so sure if I should tell you, I don't know if this was just fate, or just some big coincidence but I followed what I believed in and I found it." I said

"Please... tell me." He breathed leaning closer to me and his now cloudy topaz eyes staring at my big brown ones. I knew at once what he was doing and if it wasn't for I knew what he's doing, I would have gave in to his dazzling but I knew deep down I couldn't.

I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him away, I looked away even though I knew I wasn't strong enough to actually push him but he got the hint.

"Look, Jasper I know what you tried to do to me and I can't tell you...at least... not yet." I said

He looked surpirsed that I knew what he was doing and then he felt defeat when I said 'no' because we both knew I wasn't going to tell him until I was ready... if I would ever be ready.

"How much else do you know?" He asked

"A lot more then you think." I said looking back at my feet.

Then the bell rang and I took one last look at him and said "I'll talk to you soon" and I was out the door without another word.

The next thing I knew was me walking with Jessica that I met in Calc to lunch.

When I got there I saw them.

They were even more beautiful in person.

I knew them all and they had no idea where I came from or who I was.

I could identify them all and they all looked at me the second I walked in, and they all gave me the biggest death glares of my life and I quickly looked away.

I was sitting with Jessica and all her friends when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jasper, he was looking at me with his liquid topaz eyes.

"Jane, can you sit with me at the empty table I still need to talk to you." He asked

I looked at Jessica and I realized the whole table was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Can I go Jessica, sorry." I said

"Yah sure see yah Jane." She said and then probably started gossiping with her friends about what just happened.

I got up and walked toward the empty table in the opposite corner where his family was sitting.

I could feel the stares me and Jasper were recieving from the whole cafeteria.

"Look,theres no need to sit away from your family unless they can't control their need for my blood, because I know they can hear us from here." I said looking at his family and they all had surpirsed looks on their faces.

"I don't know if Edward can control himself so it's just safer here for now." He said

"Mmmm...Edward." I said looking at him.

"Well That's going to be a problem because if I'm correct he has biology with me and he's going to be sitting next to me, and I think he might take a liking to my blood a little more then he should, but I'm not Bella so I don't know if I would have the same effect." I said but then mumbled the last part that only Jasper could slightly hear.

"What was that last part?" He asked,obviously he didn't hear it which I was greatful for.

"Nothing." I said and I recieved a glare from Jasper.

I turned my head to his family.

"Edward." I said his head snapped up to find me looking at him.

'What.' He mouthed

"You have Biology next don't you." I said quite certian as he looked at his schedule and then he nodded to me in surprise along with rest of his famly, including Jasper.

"Jasper, aren't you married to Alice?" I asked

"Yes..." He said

"And Edward doesn't have a wife or girlfriend does he?" I asked

"No, he doesn't." Jasper said

"Interesting..."I murmured

"What's so...interesting?" He asked

"Something that will happen in the future once you guys meet an Isabella Swan, Edward will fall in love with her, but then..."

"Then what?" He asked and I could feel Edward's eyes burning into me. I looked up to him, Edward did look lonely, but he was intentively waiting for my answer.

"I can't tell you Jasper, that is a conversation is for me and Edward...it's...private." I said without looking at either of them.

"Well, Jasper enough me asking you questions how about you ask me some, I'm sure you have some and I'm sure your family has some, what was your reason for me not sitting with them again?" I asked

"I don't remember but as long as it is o.k with everyone else I guess we could go over there." He said looking at me very intentively.

I turned to his family I gave them a look that said 'Can I go over to your table?' and they all quickly nodded, especially Edward.

I walked up to there table with Jasper and again the whole cafeteria was staring at us.

I sat down I didn't feel safe with his family yet, and Jasper felt my emotions and sat quickly next to me.

"Anyone want to start the never ending questions?" I asked

Emmett was the first to say anything.

"How do you know all of this?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper he already knew the answer and said it for everbody.

"She can't tell us yet." He said

"Ohh yah, I forgot to ask you guys this question." I said they all looked at me intently for the question.

"What is the address to Billy Black's house or Sam Uley's or even Emily's (soon to be Emily Uley's) house?" I asked and they all suddenly stiffened.

"You can't be serious you know about them too" Jasper said as I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god what doesn't this girl know"? Rosalie asked frustrated.

"Enough that I can't pass government." I simply said.

"Well, are you going to tell me there address's or not because I know you know them." I said

"Why do you want it?" Edward asked in his velvety voice I just heard.

"Because I know all about them too and I need to find them and tell them about what will happen to them in the future, umm did Jacob Black join the pack yet?" I asked they all had wide eyes and I thought that their eyes would pop out.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nevermind I know where Billy lives now, and that's all I need." I said as I scanned Twilight in my brain and found that Billy's house is the little one not far from the La Push beach.

"You know you can't go there." Jasper said

"And why is that, I'm not a vampire and therefore the treaty doesn't effect me." I said

"You know about the treaty?" Rosalie asked.

"Haven't you guys learned by now that I'm not just a regualr human, and I know a lot more then you think, more then you! At least in some cases." I said

"What else do we not know." Edward asked

"A lot, and somethings you will never find out until the time is right." I said confindently when all the vampires around me were just glaring at me.

"What things can we learn about?" Alice asked.

"Things that I think that you should know about before the war begins." I said looking at Edward and soon did everyone else in a questioning matter.

"Hold on?! We barely even know you and your already talking to us about a war?!" Rosalie said

"Well, yes. And I still have to tell the werewolves about this too, there in this as well." I said

"What if they harm you?" Edward asked.

I shrugged "You all know a lot for right now, and if I die, then so be it. I was going to die anyway unless I get turned but I highly doubt that and I already found what I was looking for, so I am willing to die, if it means helping all of you." I said bravely but part of me knew that this would be harder then I thought and I could really lose my life.

"Your a brave girl or incredibly stupid." Edward whispered

"I heard that." I said and I partly smiled and so did Edward

"Well, the bell is going to ring and I have to get ready." I said

"Ready for what?" Jasper asked

"Ready to go and visit the werewolves after school, ohh, and if I hear any nasty name towards them I won't help you one little bit and I'll take the werewolves side and then tell me, who is going to win?!" I said partly mad because vampires and werewolves don't deserve such low names.

"O.k no nasty names." Alice said

I smiled and started to walk toward the door and the second walked out of the cafeteria the bell rang and I smiled to myself as I headed toward Biology.

When I got there I took the seat in the back table since I was first one there.

I started thinking 'What if I was a filler in for Bella? What if I am altering the time stream if I did what would happen?' Before I could think any further I felt some one sit next to me.

I turned to see Edward.

"Came here for more information?" I asked smiling

"I came here to see you." He said sincerely. and of course I blushed.

I noticed he stiffened.

"Whats wrong?"

A few moments passed into an akward silence.

"Jane your blood _is _tempting." He said into a whisper that only I could hear as students started to fill he class room.

"Can you control youself? Or should I just move?" I asked concerned.

"No, I need to be here with you and talk to you." He said and his velvet voice made me dazed for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." He replied.

"O.K. What do you want to know that I can tell you." I asked

"Listen Jane...you can't go to La Push if you push them to over the edge they will hurt you." He said with fear washed over his eyes or was that the reflection of mine into his?

"I know that. And I am old enough to do what I have to. And is the only reason you guys don't want me dead is because I am the only chase you guys have to not make the mistakes I say you are going to?" I asked furious at that moment.

"No, No, Jane! Please it's nothing like that at all! At least for me,please listen to me!" He pleaded because I'm sure he could see I was fed up with the 'I can't go there lectures' and I was I can definetly take care of myself!

"No, Edward you listen I told you what happened,and I took the chance to tell you and now it's time for me to take a chance for the werewolves!! What is life going to be if none of us took a chance in life and not go after what we know we want most?!" I said

"Your right...but it's not the same it was safer to talk to us first we wouldn't-" He started to say until I cut him off.

"No, Edward I was debating whether or not I was going to tell you guys first, because you and I both know if you wanted to you could have killed me in a milli-second! So I don't win either ways!" I said fuming.

"Your right...again...and I can't keep you from what you obviously have to do, just promise me to be safe." He said

I took a sharp breath for that was what Bella was alwaysed told by Edward.

"Why does my safety appeal to you so much?" I asked until the teacher ask me a question I didn't get to hear because I was talking.

"The vamp-...snake!" I said without thinking I almost said vampire and Edwards eyes went wide. Then I tried to cover it up by saying snake.

"The vampsnake? Jane?" He said while the whole class except me, Edward and the Teacher snickered.

"Yes, why is there a problem in what I just said" I asked trying to calm down...not working.

"Jane, try and pay attention next time and keep your fanstasy to yourself." He said and returned teaching the class.

I was mad and Edward could see that. What I would give to tell him that this isn't just a 'fanstasy' but real!!! I was red with anger!

"Jane, please come down, no one knows besides us and we get that a lot just let it go."

I took deep breaths until I was O.k.

I smiled slightly and so did Edward as I nodded in a 'thank you' gesture.

He nodded back.

"Look I have to go to La Push and there's nothing you or anybody can say to stop me, and if I die...then I die." I said

"Jane I can't let you just put your life at risk just to tell them something that will eventually happen!" He said he was now getting angry.

"Well, get used to it because I'm going and I told you what will happen and I owe them that much too." I said and I thought I saw defeat in his eyes but it wasn't.

"No, you can't go." He said

"Since when do you have a say in what _I_ do?" I said back.

"What if you died with me watching?" He asked and that question caught me off gaurd.

"You shouldn't be watching in the first place and your not even supposed to be there anyway?!" I replied with anger.

"You didn't answer my question would you?" He asked.

"I don't exactly have a choice if I will die or not and if your there it's not my fault I wouldn't want you there if I could control that but I can't." I said now I felt saddness wash over me like a tidal wave, but I still wouldn't give in.

"Look, I know you kind of care for my well-being which I have no-idea why? But I do thank you for that, but none-the-less I'm going whether you like it or not and whether I die or not." I said gravely.

"Stubborn girl." He said under his breath

"I heard that." I said and I smiled with him.

I put my hand on his and we looked up at each other.

"Edward...I have to go and you know." I said looking into his eyes.

"I know, but I just wish you wouldn't risk your life for a bunch of werewolves, I don't think it's worth it." He said

"The bunch of werewolves would have said the same you know." I replied back.

"That is true." He said.

"And Edward if I don't come back tomorrow..." I said looking at my feet as I grabbed my hand back from Edwards.

"You'll know why." I said and then the bell rang and I was off into gym.

But before anyone can i said this quietly to Edward.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said and he looked up at me curiously.

"What question?" He asked

"Why does my safety appeal to you so much." I said and then I was out the door.

As I headed toward gym Jessica met up with me.

"Wha did the Jasper have to say or better yet what did the family have to say?!" She said eagerly.

I wasn't in the mood for her perkyness since I could face my on death in a few hours. But I answer her anyway.

"Nothing really...they just...wanted to know who I was and where I came from...you know the usual." I said as I tried to make something up.

"Sure, well...what did Edward have to say to you in Biology and what was with that vampsnake?" She asked and I was pissed I didn't want to be reminded about that snobby know-it-all but really doesn't-know-anything teacher that said that to me.

"Don't remind me about the vampsnake and Edward just had a few questions for me that's all nothing big." I said and she still looked a if she wasn't done with me.

"O.k. if that's all." She said and walked into the girls locker room and me following her.

Gym was horror! I managed to trip two kids on accident. Fall on top of Jessica's friend Lauren (who decided to glare at me the whole time after I fell on her.) Then I threw a ball and it hit another kid and then it bouced off of him and hit another kid an then it bounced and hit the coach. All my fault as usual.

When gym was over I was running out of there a tripped twice both landing on my face.

I then decided to walk slowly although I was in no rush to get to La Push and take a visit to the werewolves. So when i got into my truc I notced the Cullens and Hales were goin nto that shiny silver Volvo.

I drove off and looked into my re-view mirror and saw that Edward was mouthing 'Be safe' to me as I drove off to visit the werewovles in La Push.

**A/n-omg that was long!!! I hope all of you guys enjoyed it! I couldn't stop typing it took me 2 days to finish it and what do you think?!! I hope you like it so far!! I need your honost opinion anf flames aren't suggestive but if your sure i need a flame for this capter or story just tell m i can take it! and anyway thanks for giving this sotrry a chance to all of you who like it because i know it's not your typical E+B story but that's a good story anyway but its not my story right here for now at least... but anyway I hop you liked it and thanks for reading my story!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 La Push

**-insert annoying disclaimer- ok now I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here is my next one I don't know if its going to be long or not let my mind decide ok? good...read now! ( warning:dazzling contest went on! Not 'X rated' but still, they dazzled each other so if your not used to it then you've been warned just in case)**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

I drove off into La Push and let silent tears fall out of my eyes, I knew that werewolves where more 'unstable' then vampires were and I knew I shouldn't be _that _frightened because there suppose to help humans, but I am still scared.

I parked a few feet away from the beach so I wasn't totally on the werewolves territory but only a little.

I looked at the beach and marveled in all it's beauty as the sun was refelcted on the ocean's waves.

I got myself back in order and got out of the car and headed towards the place the had 'Black' on the mail box.

Maybe an hour of walking and then I saw it.

It was a very small house but it had a 'home' feeling to it.

I was scared but I knew what I had to do I walked up to the very small house and went up to the door.

I knocked on the door and Jacob Black appeared in the door way.

He took one look at me and said "Were not interested in whatever your selling." and then he started to close the door when I put my foot in the way.

"Jacob I'm not selling anything I need to talk to you." I said back

The door flung open and I was facing the pitch black eyes of Jacob.

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"Long story." I replied

"Look, Jacob are you friends with Sam Uley and his friends yet?"I asked I had to get right to the point

"Yet?" He asked

"Just answer the question!" I said sternly

"I know them not too much of friends." He said caustiously

"O.k...do you know where he is right now?" I asked calmly

"Last time I saw him he was with his friends on the cliff over there."-he points to the direction of where the cliff is- "But I'm not sure if they're still there." He said

"Jake who's that at the door?" I heard Billy say in the backround.

"Nobody." Jacob yelled back

I gave him a look that said 'Whatever' and then said "Thanks."

And ran off to the cliff.

I got into the woods and when I got close I heard noises of boys yelling but eventually they faded, along with the sudden crash of waves.

When I got into the clearing I saw them.

I could reconize Sam perfectly he was the one who took charge and action when needed, and acted like the adult when the rest of the pack was doing something they weren't supposed to.

I came out of the trees fully and Sam whipped around obviously hearing my footsteps.

Everyone at that moment was staring at me like I had two heads.

"Sam, I would like to speak with you." I tried to say calmly what but my vioce cracked at the ending word.

"How do you know my na-." I started to say but I but him off

"Long story." I said not enjoying the replayed questions

I put out my hand and he shook it, his body heat was definetly warmer then the vampires. (duh)

"Will, you promise not to hurt me?" I asked I could feel my legs shaking under the pressure and frighteness I am feeling.

"How could I hurt you?" He asked

"Because your not exactly a normal human being." I said quietly and shut my eyes closed tightly waiting for some kind of impact of my face, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to Sam's stern face and the rest of the pack shaking.

Sam made them stop shaking, "Are you one of those _leeches._" He said and sneered at the last word as if it was a foul curse.

"No, but I did talk to them, like I am trying to do with you." I said stepping back a bit.

My instict told me to run far away and never come back my mind told me to stay and I my feet weren't moving so my mind's option was my only answer.

"Please don't call the vampires leeches, I told them not to call the werewolves foul names or I won't help them and they listened, can't you?" I asked them

"I can call them whatever I want and what do you mean 'help' them, why would you want to help the cold blooded?" He asked I was thankful for him not using a foul name but I still had a lot to tell them.

"You are going to put Jacob Black in your pack aren't you." I said

"How do you know about that?" He growled at me and this was my time to run but instead I walked past them toward the cliff and then faced them as they all turned around to look at me.

"I know a lot more then you even know, and I'm trying to help you!" I said I _almost _began to cry I was so scared of what would happened.

"O.k, I get it what else do you know." Sam asked

"A lot. something you won't find out because I feel that the time-stream should let you find out, and some-things I will tell you like... your going to make Quil join the pack too, and eventually you will meet Isabella Swan and she will get a little to close with Jacob and then the war begins." I said

"With those blood-sucking leeches no doubt." Sam said and sneered and now I was mad, **_Big Mistake!_**

_**"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING EACH OTHER THAT!!! IT'S NOT THERE FAULT THEIR COLD, AND IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT THEY HAVE TO SUCK BLOOD!!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE HIGH BODY TEMPERTURE!!AND IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU CAN TURN INTO A WEREWOLF!!! SO STOP GETTING SO ANGRY WITH EACH OTHER OVER NOTHING!!! YOU ALL ARE JUST TO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT YOUR NO DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER AND EVERYONE HAS TO HOLD GRUDGES OR HAS TO BE SO STUBBORN! WHEN ARE ANY OF YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET OVER THE FACT THEY HAVE A DIET THEY CAN'T CONTROL!!! EVERY SINGLE PERSON EVEN IF THERE IMMORTAL OR MORTAL IS SPECIAL AND DIFFERENT IN EVERYWAY! AND BEING CALLED FOAL NAMES IT IS TOO LOW FOR ANYBODY!! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP AND REALIZE THAT?!?!!!!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lung and I could hear my own voice ringing in my ears.

I looked up to see every werewolf infront of my shaking uncontrollably even Sam, I took a deep breath a expected the worst.

"That. Is. Enough. Don't. Ever. Come. Back. Again. Or. We'll. Treat. You. Like. One. Of. Those. Worthless. Pathetic. Blood-Sucking. Leeches." He said with so much acid in his voice it made me take a step back (again).

What happened next I'll never forget.

Sam took a step forward and I took one more step back and that took it.

I fell over the egde and I landed back-first in the icy cold water.

I was in shock for a moment and I finally swam up and reached the surface.

I didn't waste one moment running for my life.

I turned around to see all of them running in a perfect line heading towards me.

_'O.k they probably want me dead, and they probably think I'm going to tell someone. O.k back to the dead part, I have to run now?! Where will I go the beach is too far, I don't care I'll have to run somewhere anywhere!' _I thought to myself as they started charging for me.

I ran the fasted I have ever ran, and threw myself at everything until I reached the border line and they still didn't stop.

Apperently they weren't going to stop running after me.

I was in trouble.

I ran to the side of the High-Way and turned around one last time there they were.

They were in human form and they were still running straight for me.

I heard a screechy sound of rubber to the ground and I looked at shiny silver volvo right infront of me the door swung open and I started climbing into the passenger seat when I felt something grab my ankle.

I turned around to see Sam grabbing my ankle and tugging me back.

I screamed loudly and then I saw a swift line of white and Sam suddenly on the ground.

I didn't waste that time to get into the car and not even a second later my savior came in the driver seat and drove away in at such speed.

My heart the going a mile a minute and my breathing was going fast, I looked out the window and saw the pack walking back to the cliffs I felt a shiver go down my spine and I was never going back there again.(for now)

I finally turned to who-ever was driving and I saw him.

Edward Cullen, my savior.

I let our a deep sigh of relief and put my head in my hands trying to calm myself down.

When my breathing was normal and my heart rate slowed down a bit I looked up at him again.

He was looking back and I smiled

"That's why." He said

"What?" I asked curiosly

"That's why your safety appeals to me so much. I can't watch you die with me watching." He said seriously

I sighed and looked out the window.

Apperantly we were in the forest, and I open the door and walked out.

At that moment I knew where we were I remember the place, Twilight described it as 'The Meadow' and I began walking unsteadily forward.

I felt my legs shake and my knees wouldn't work and I fell to the ground, but something caught me.

I smiled up at Edward and I lost it.

I beagn silently crying on his shoulder.

We stayed there in the grass as he would rub my back and say calming words until I stopped crying and was able to talk again.

"Maybe going there wasn't the best idea." I said

"I would like to say I-told-you-so but I can't." He said

"And maybe my little out-burst wasn't the smartest thing to do." I replied

"I heard that by the way and I was sitting in my car around 29 miles away." He said

"I knew the werewolves wouldn't be happy about that little speech of yours and decided I should help you." Edward said

"How were you there at that exact time I needed you though, you had to be sitting in your car awhile was it Alice? And Yes, I know about everyone's powers." I said, I little muffled as I put my face into his shoulder.

"Half and Half, I was there anyway because I wanted you safe and then Alice told me You were falling off the cliff and you running for your life." He said

I shivered at that thought of falling and not knowing if your going to live or not.

"Why did you want to be there? Is it just because you want all that information about your future and you can't bare to lose that great chance?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"No, that's not it at all Jane." He said and I looked at his topaz eyes, they shone sincere caring.

"Then why?" I asked him.

"Becuase I really do care about you, why can't you realize that I have actual feelings about you ever since the moment I layed eyes on you, is it that hard to believe? Is it because I have no soul or heart that I can't love someone?" He said, then he stiffened because obviousy he said that before thinking. (which I was glad for but I wouldn't say that) but I still noticed what he said.

"Edward, don't say that. You can't control what you are and I'll never put that against you. Don't let _what you_ _are_ effect _who you are_!And I know that_ must_ sound cheesy but It's true and that's what counts!!You may not be the human Edward, but you still are _my _Edward! And that's all I care about! You do have a heart and soul and don't think for one second that it's not there because it's there!May not be beating, but it's there! Please! Don't ever think that! I'ts not true!!" I said pleadingly

I sighed when he wouldn't say anything back.

"I have feelings for you to but you don't even know who I am, I don't even know who I am." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm an orphan and I was adopted, I have a new mother and father, and I don't even know if Jane is my real name!" I cried out as I slowly began to realize I need to get to know myself better (if I want to visit the werewolves ever again. But I'll keep that information on the low-down).

"Can you read my mind?" I asked him out of no-where

"No, surprisingly I can't listen to your thoughts which is very strange." He said slightly frustrated.

"Ok..." I knew these similarities couldn't be just a coincidence,but I'll go into that later I was tired,and my common sence was gone, and all I wanted was to sleep, right here in my savior's arms.

_'I don't care what stephenie Meyer wrote in her book and no-matter if it is__ true or if I destroy the time-line, __I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen'_ ( again common sence gone) I thought to myself as I yawned and nuzzled my head into Edward's chest.

He layed down into the grass and me on him with my head now on his chest. My hands found his reddish bronze hair and knotted themselves in them.

For awhile we just layed there together when I automatically said "I love you Edward." without thinking.

I froze when I realized what I said and got off of him and stood up.

_'This is so wrong I can't love him. But it feels soo good so right I must love him, he said it himself he loved me back. No you can't! Yes I can and I do!" _I had a internal battle in my head until it was broken by a beautiful velvety voice.

"You love me?" He asked curiously

I sighed there was no fighting it, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Yes, I am completely and utterly in love with you Edward." I said looking at my shoes.

I felt hands and arms snake there way around my waist, I looked up to see Edward smiling at me with big topaz eyes that shone love an passion.

I saw his head bend down to my face when they were only centimeters apart.

"I love you to with every ounce of my heart." He breathed

Then he kissed me.

And I kissed back.

It was the sweet kiss filled with passion a dn love that felt so right and so good I never wanted it to end.

My hand instictively found there way around his neck as his arms tightened there grip around my waist pulling us closer.

I felt like I was in heaven only better because I had my own personal angle with me, to be with me forever to the end of my life.

I smiled under our lips and we parted.

We looked into each others eyes and then I put my head on his cold hard chest as he layed down once more into the grass of our meadow.

After what seemed like forever I finally fell asleep in my saviors arms.

**(a/n- I don't know why I can't stop writing?! I hope you are enjoying it but I jut can't stop writing) (p.s- fluff is good.)**

* * *

I woke up and I was on a couch that smelled like Edward. 

I knew immediately that I was in Edward's room.

It apperently had one couch, and a stereo system and a bunch of CD's.

I didn't noticed my love of my life sitting of the opposite side of the couch because I was startled when he said-

"Good morning." He said and when I looked over at him he was smiling.

I smiled back and said-

"Morning, how long have I've been here?" I asked.

"I few hours after you fell asleep in my arms." He said with a bigger grin on his face.

All of a sudden I felt a horrible feeing in my stomach and it slowly made it's way to my throat. I got off the couch and ran to the open door that led to the bathroom in his room.

I leaned over the toilet and threw up.

I felt Edward holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"You finished?" He asked

"Yup." I said

Then I remembered my new mother. She going to be wondering where I am!

"Oh My God!!! My new mother!! I have to call her! I have to get home! I don't have a car it's at La Push! Thank god tomorrow is a Sunday. Edward can I borrow your phone, please." I asked him

"Sure, but you can't leave the house your in no position to leave." He said as he handed me his cell phone.

I rolled my eyes and dialed my new mother's cell phone number.

One ring and she picked up.

"Hello, honey is that you?" She said worried

"Yes, mom it's me, I'm fine, I just was so tired yesturday I went straight to be and I just got up I'm so sorry I didn't call you! I promise It won't happen again." I said

"It's ok honey, I just wanted to know if your o.k. I love you Bye." She said

"Bye love you." I said then the phone went dead.

I handed the phone back to Edward who was now sitting on the couch.

I sat on his lap and said

"Can I have a ride home please?" I asked him

"Your truck is at your home, Alice went over to La Push and got your truck back it's in your the drive-way. But your not going anywhere, you are in no position to go anywhere." He said and gave me a look that said -You-Better-Stay-Here-.

_'But I can't stay here I have to go to La Push and talk to them...much calmer this time.'_ I thought to myself

I sighed and Edward looked at me.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asked

"No it's not that just..."I said not finishing my sentence

"Is there someone else from where you came from Arizona, do you have a boy-friend there?" He asked and he sneered at the word boy-friend.

_'Why did he have to think he worst out of the situation??' _I thought to myself again.

"No, I am pretty much date-less back home, I'm basically invisable at school." I replied and he relaxed.

"It's just I have to go...somewhere."I said

"Where is this somewhere?" He asked

"I can't tell you, or you won't let me go." I said truthfully.

He ended up kissing my neck, up behind my ears, then trailed along my eyes then he was milli-meters away from my mouth, but he missed it and kissed the corner of my mouth and I moaned, I liked this but I knew I would crack and tell him any second. He began kissing my jaw then he worked up to my lips, the second kiss on my lips I cracked.

"O.k O.k I'll tell you. Do you always have to know where I'm going and what I am doing every single second of my day!?" I asked him

He grinned at his easy victory '_( I'll show him)'_

"Yes, and where are you going?" He asked.

"La Push..." I murmured under my breath and I looked at our entwined fingers.

"You. Can't. Go." He said threw gritted teeth.

"See! I knew it! You wouldn't let me go!! I knew I shouldn't have told you!" I started to pout but then I saw the seriousness on his face and I tried to mock the same seriousness. But I ened up smiling instead.

"Jane, stop, you and me both know what happened last time, you can't go I can't watch you get hurt again." He said as his index finger pulled my face to looked up at his.

"But you and me both know that I had an out-burst and I'll be better in controlling myself next time." I said back

"You won't have to, because there won't be a next time." He replied

"Yes there will, infact there will be a next time today!" I said back to him.

"Jane no!" He said sternly.

Yes, and I'll go just watch me." I said back

I put my hands on either sides of his face "I can go please Edward." I breathed into his face. He closed his eyes and I knotted my fingers in his hair and I was now milli-meters from his face "Please Edward." I literally spoke those words right on his lips.

_'I thought I wasn't good at getting my way! But I was wrong! Edward might actually agreed to let me go (not that I need his permission)' _I thought to myself.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around him pulling us together.

"Edward please...can you trust me...I love you." I said as I kissed up his neck.

Edward groaned and he ran his fingers down my hair sending bolts of electricity down my spine.

"I'll be back quick...I'll be fine...please let me go..." I whisered that right into his ear.

"Jane..." He whispered back.

"Yes..."I replied quietly, as I kissed my way around his jaw line.

"I guess you can go for a little while...I'll make sure your safe..." His voice was scattered and I smiled as I got my victory.

"Thank you Edward I love you..." I said and I finished off by kissing his lips.

He opened his eyes, and saw me staring back. I smiled.

_'Yes! I got my victory!! haha!! I am not the only one that can dazzle! That was fun and worth it but I still have to go to La Push...maybe after a some sleep when I get home.' _I thought as I got off of Edward and walked down the stairs with his behind still dazed after our little dazzling contest.

I started walking off the stairs and out the door way and into his shiny silver volvo.

He got into the drivers seat and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered it sent shivers down my back.

"I love you too." I said back

He drove extremely fast it scared me.

"Do you normally drive this fast?" I asked him

"Yes." He replied.

In five minutes later we were at my house.

"Hey, how do you know where I liv-" I knew who would know.

"Alice." We both said at the same time.

I giggled and opened the car door and stepped into the rain I saw my red truck.

Edward came out and we walked to the door.

"You know you can come in." I said

"Or do you need to hunt or something."

He looked guilty and looked at me threw his eyes lashes.

"It's ok I'll just take a nap and then get ready to go to..." I didn't have to finish my sentence he knew what I was going to say.

"You can't go without me ther-" He started to say until I cut him off with a kiss.

I kissed him for a little while, until we parted.

"Like I said before...I'll be safe don't worry." I said then I closed the door with him still outside.

"Next off to La Push." I said as I heard his volvo drive off.

**A/n- was it bad was it good?!! should i just stop the story because I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I like writing this story a lot more then my other one (which is weird) and i just feel like no one even like this story and i'm working pretty hard on for nothing (not a good feeling) and anyway i hoped all of you who liked it tell me because it means a lot an i don't have that much time to edit it so forgive me for my spelling mistakes and i hate it when authors have long authors notes but I tend to write a lot more then I should sorry bout that! and I couldn't stop writing this chapter for some reason I felt like it must go on (plus i'll be away for a few days and I wanted you to have a big enough chapter to fill you in) anywayi hope you like the story and new chapter and sorry I haven't updated sooner i've been busy (even if it's not a good enough excuse) but anyway (ihate it when authors say review but i feel like i have to) please review! Thank you for reading this chapter/ story!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Transformation

**Disclaimer-****none of it.**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

A few days past uneventful and I decided to visit the werewolves even if it kills me.

I got in that old truck, as it roared to life and I drove off.

Something was telling me to go to the Black's house.

It kept eating at me and I finally decided after an hour of driving I would go to the Black's home.

I knocked on the door and Billy appeared.

"Can I help you?" He asked grumpy probably because he hasn't slept or something.

"Can I please talk to Jacob." I said politely.

"He isn't home." He said.

Then I heard an ear-screeching scream in the back round.

It was Jacob's and that could only mean one thing.

It was hi transformation of a werewolf!

"No." I whispered to myself in fear.

"Where is he?" I demanded and Billy looked taken back.

"Look, Miss you have to leave now." He said

"I know about the werewolves!!" I yelled

He looked at me wide-eye and didn't speak.

"Please let me see Jacob." I said.

"The back room, with the rest." He murmured.

I gulped, that means the whole werewolf pack is going to be in that room.

But I managed to force my legs to work and I went to the sound of the screaming.

I opened the door a crack and saw everyone, they're all staring at him and he screamed in agony and as he withered in pain.

I can't believe they can just stand there and not help him.

Sam cleared his throat and everyone looked up to face him.

"He'll be fine, we'll check on him in the morning, let's go." He said

I held my breath ad ran to the other room and hid behind the couch.

Everyone arrived out the door and Sam stopped he sniffed the air.

I still wasn't breathing, but my heart was beating faster within every second.

"Sam lets go it's probably nothing." I heard a voice speak quietly.

"You're right." He said then I heard the door shut closed after they said a few words to Billy.

I noticed I haven't breathed, and I sucked in a sharp breath to fill my desperate lungs.

I stood and saw Billy in front of me.

"Scared of the wolves." He asked with slight humor.

"We had our…differences." I spoke quietly.

"I see, anything you want to share about your knowledge?" He asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions after I see Jacob, may I?" I asked.

He nodded and walked to what appeared to be Jacob's room.

I opened the door, and saw Jacob twitching in pain.

It saddened me to see him in such a state.

I slowly and carefully moved next to him.

He face spun around to me.

Our eyes locked for a moment and confusion spread across his face.

I smiled warmly and kneeled next to the bed he was laying on.

I started to speak to him calmly.

"Jacob, you may not believe me, but you're becoming a werewolf. It is going to sound scary and weird but you have to trust me. I know you don't know me, but please just trust me." I pleaded.

Jacob slightly nodded and I smiled.

"How long have you been in this state? 1 day? 2 days? 3 days?" I asked.

He nodded on the 1 day.

"You have just been in pain today?" I asked.

He nodded sadly.

"You have two more days a head of you. But I will stay with you for as long as I can." I said remembering that the other werewolves will be back.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Those boys that were just in here are werewolves, they don't like me too much and I have to sneak in here when they left." I said

He still had that questioning look on his face.

"I said some….things and they think I'm with the vampires." I said looking to the ground as I remembered Edward and how much trouble I will be in, but I didn't care at the moment, Jacob needed help.

I felt something warm touch my hand.

I looked up and Jacob's hand was on mine, in a reassuring way.

Then another blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth.

I looked sadly at him as he tried to stay under control.

"It's o.k. you can scream if you want to, you in pain and this is just what people do when they are." I said calmly.

"Try and rest, you will need it." I said and rubbed soothing circles on his hand.

I started talking about my life and what I did know, he would scream in agony sometimes but I just kept telling him my life story, he nodded and gave me some questioning looks sometimes and I would explain further.

On the night I spent at Billy's I stayed on the ground and rested my head on the bed and slept.

I woke up to Jacob's screaming, and I tried to calm him down but then I heard loud footsteps from out side of the house.

I quickly whispered to him I would be back and I left to hide behind the couch.

Billy spoke to them softy and told them to go into Jacob's room if they wanted to.

Sam said they would only stay for a little while, they have some work to do.

They left in two and a half hours and I asked Billy if I could please have something to eat and I thanked him for not telling the werewolves I'm here.

He asked me some questions and I could only answer some of them.

He thanked me for helping his son, and gave me a granola bar and I silently walked back into Jacob's room.

He smiled and I sat down next him.

I talked to him for a while and then he started screaming again.

He screamed "Cold!!".

"Do you want a blanket?" I asked terrified, I didn't know what to do!

He started shivering, and he looked numb.

His lips turned blue, and he looked scared.

I did the only thing I knew best.

I climbed on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly as his teeth started to chatter and he shook the bed as he shivered.

I said calming things that one more day of this and the pain will be all over and everything will be alright, but I felt his skin, it was _**ice **_cold

It horrified me

I started to hum music that I just made up at the top of my head, it sounded peaceful I liked it. I made a mental note to copy this tune on paper or something one day.

It seemed to have calmed Jacob down.

He stopped shaking and layed down, I heard his breathing went normal and he went to sleep.

I stroked his cheek and then I went to sleep on the ground sitting up with my head bent onto his bed.

I woke up to the sound of heavy foot-steps from outside of the house.

I whispered softly to Jacob and again I ran out and hid behind the couch.

They mumbled something to Billy and walked into Jacob's room.

They said something to Jacob but I couldn't hear it.

3 hours later and they finally left and spoke something to Billy and walked out silently.

I heard the door click shut and I ran into Jacob's not bothering to ask Billy what he was told by Sam.

I opened the door and Jacob was clawing at his bed sheets, and ripped them off.

"Jacob? What's wrong? Today is your last day of the pain." I said.

"Hot!!! Hot!!!" He screamed.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and ran to his room.

I told him to lay-down and I put the ice pack on his fore-head.

I ran to Billy and I asked him for two towels I could use.

He gave me some and he said I didn't need to worry it's normal for all of this to happen and it's ok if you just leave him be.

I couldn't, I just couldn't stay in another room while someone is in pain and I'm doing nothing to help him.

I wet the small towels in freezing water.

I ran into his room, and put one behind his neck and I would rub the other towel over his arms.

After about eight hours later, he finally stopped screaming and I hummed the same tone I did and he fell asleep exhausted.

When he wakes up he should be transformed fully now and the pain should stop.

Billy walked in with a nervous face.

"Sam said he would be coming around now, he just called." He said.

"I'll leave now I gues-" I started to say until I heard the door unlatch and Sam stepped inside with everyone else.

I gulped and my heart rate sped up.

Billy shut the door and I was panicking.

Adrenaline was starting to kick in and I breathed heavily.

"Excuse me Billy but we need to see Jacob." Sam said.

"You can't go in there at the moment but you can come later." Billy said.

"Billy, this is my responsibility to look after the newly born werewolf at the day it's supposed to be born, now move aside." Sam said with all the authority in the world.

"I am sorry but I can't let you do that." Billy said.

I heard someone step and wheel Billy away from the door.

"Don't you dare do this!!! Don't go in there!! Sam I am warning you!" He yelled but it was know use.

I saw as the door knob turned to right and my heart rate picked up more.

The door opened and revealed all the werewolves in human form although one of the werewolves was busy keeping Billy away from the door entry.

I heard a snarl from Sam and I stood up.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled.

"I am not with the vampires, I am not with anybody's side just calm down." I said my heart was pounding against my chest.

"Get OUT!" He yelled.

"No!! I won't!! You can't make me!" I yelled back.

He nodded to two other werewolves behind him.

"You can cause nothing but trouble, there is know significance in you living so I might as well kill you now." He said and the two other werewolves stepped forward.

I gulped down my heart as I felt it go up in my throat.

I took a stepped forward debating to run for it.

"Don't you lay a finger on her Sam!!!" I heard Billy scream.

Sam didn't even seem to notice.

Then to two other werewolves stepped forward and grabbed my arms and held me against the wall.

I struggled and kicked but it was know use.

Sam was now in front of me.

"I thought you were supposed to protect humans." I said.

That seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Yes, well sometimes we make exceptions for those who will destroy the werewolves." He said.

"I am not trying to destroy you!! I couldn't do it if I tried! I am here to help!" I cried.

"How do I know you are telling the truth." He said.

"It's called trust, you are in a family of werewolves. You are the leader they have trust in you. Have you ever felt that way for them? Do you even trust Emily?" I said.

His expression turned dark, and vicious.

I gulped and waited for the worst.

Then I heard a growl.

It was mechanical and scary.

I looked up and saw that Jacob had woken up.

**A/n well what do u think? yes Purple Punk Pirate I did update just for you!! and I hope you like it, and I'll update sooner promise!!!!! Thanks for readin and reviewin!!!**

**-Rose**


	6. Chapter 6 Riding on a Werewolf

**Disclaimer-****none of it.**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

What happened last time:

* * *

_"How do I know you are telling the truth." He said._

_"It's called trust, you are in a family of werewolves. You are the leader they have trust in you. Have you ever felt that way for them? Do you even trust Emily?" I said._

_His expression turned dark, and vicious._

_I gulped and waited for the worst._

_Then I heard a growl._

_It was mechanical and scary._

_I looked up and saw that Jacob had woken up._

* * *

**To the real chapter:**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER!!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob, your supposed to listen to him, he is the leader." I managed to choke out since I was petrifiedat the moment but I tried not to let it show, that didn't work to well. Although, if they were going to fight, Jacob would lose, over me! Not if could prevent it!

"I don't care! No one will hurt you!" He snarled.

Sam then silenced him with his hand and smacked him across the face.

I gasped and looked at Samcoldly and shocked.

He took his hand that he hit Jacob with and grabbed my throat.

He lifted me off the ground and I couldn't breathe anymore.

I tried to claw at him and kick but it was useless.

I looked for something to hit him with but it was pointless.

_'So this is how I am going to die.' _I thought.

Then I saw a huge figure collide with Sam. There were snarls and yelps.

Jacob got up off the ground and looked at me.

He ran to me and grabbed me with his arm as is curved around my stomach and raced out the door.

"Jacob, where are we going?" I cried, and rubbed my sore neck.

"Anywhere!" He yelled.

We were now in the middle of the forest, and he let go of me.

I slid down and hit the ground with my feet.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked with each others.

I stepped next closer to him and he gave me in a bone crushing hug.

"Jacob…you're going…..to…break me!" I managed to choke out before he let me go.

"Are you o.k?" He asked concerned.

"A little sore, but how about you?" I asked.

"Better." He said.

I sat down on the wet green grass and he sat next to me.

"Thank you." He said and I turned to him to look confused.

"I should be the one saying 'thank you.' You saved my life!" I said loudly.

"You helped me in a time where nothing was good." He said.

"I couldn't just not help you." I said.

"But you were the only one who stayed with me, who talked to me, who helped me when I was in pain, who was there to comfort me." He said and I smiled.

I layed my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist.

We stayed there, and then I realized I needed to get home.

I sighed I was in no rush, but half my mind was screaming at me to call my new mother (Beatrice) and Edward.

I totally forgot about him. Ohh am I in trouble now.

"I have to go I want you to stay safe ok? Sam is the leader of the werewolf pack and you must listen to him no matter what. What you did back there...it will get you in a lot of trouble. I am sorry, please stay safe for me. You must listen to Sam, he is the leader of the pack you are in, until you are pack leader then everyone must follow your orders." I said gravely.

"What if I don't want to listen to him?" Jacob said stubbornly.

"You have to." I said.

"What if he sends me to kill you? I will never do that, you're my only true friend." He said.

I hugged him tightly.

"You're my best friend." I said and we smiled at each other.

"You can't tell anyone, anything about you being a werewolf." I said and he nodded.

"Not even Quil." I said.

"You know about my friend Quil?" Jacob asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Since you are a new werewolf, I'm sure the treaty doesn't apply to you since you don't really know about it. Do you mind if you can ride me home?" I asked.

"Sure why not." He said.

"Do you want to run as human or a wolf?" I asked.

How do I transform into a wolf?" He asked.

"Go on all fours, of your hands and legs and just think about it. By the way, your clothes will be destroyed so make sure when you transform into a human again you have clothes near by." I said.

"Sam is going to be harsh, please don't disobey him even if….he orders you against me." I said looking at my shoes.

Jacob put his index finger on my chin to lift my head up to look at him.

"I will never go against you. You were there when no one else was. I thank you for that." He said sincerely.

He then got on all fours and he turned into a reddish-brown giant wolf.

He looked at me, with his tongue rolling to the side of his mouth making him look goofy.

I ran my hand down his fur.

I hugged him and he was warmer with the fur covering his muscular body.

I felt his power paws wrap around me.

Then they shifted under me and he flipped me on his back.

I grabbed fist-full of his fur and he took off running.

I told him the address and directed him to my house.

It was amazing but strange to ride on his back, as the wind was rough against our faces. We had to be in the woods the whole time so no one would see a girl on a wolf's back, since not everyone is accustom to it.

When we got to the back woods of the house I slid off of his back.

I landed on my feet and looked at him.

"Promise me you will be safe and you will call me in the morning." I said seriously.

"Billy has the number." I said clarifing his questioning look he gave me.

Jacob nodded his big head.

"I feel horrible about leaving you…" I sighed.

His nose nudged my head and I looked at him.

He had that goofy smile on his face and it made me giggle.

His head came closer to me.

Then his tongue licked my chin all the way up to my hair on top of my head.

"Jacob! Eww! Gross!!" I said playfully as I used my sleeve to wipe off the stickiness.

He laughed, his paw came around my back.

His paw pushed me forward and I came millimeters from him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closely.

"Stay safe." I said.

He nodded and stroked my cheek with the back of his paw and then left to go back to La Push.

I walked in from the back door of my home since it was never locked there was no use.

I went straight upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and I stood there.

I smelt an odor that didn't belong in my room.

I dark figure appeared and stepped forward.

In one swift movement my back was on the bed and I was now face to face with a furious looking Edward.

"You have 5 seconds to explain." He snapped viciously.

"Or what? You're going to bite me? Ha, I seriously doubt that." I snorted sourly and laughed in anger.

"Jane…."He warned.

"Edward…." I said mocking his tone of voice.

"Go take a shower and we'll talk about what just happened." He stood and lifted me to the floor.

I took a warm shower as it relaxed my tense muscles.

I came into my room with my pajamas on and wet hair.

I saw Edward, laying on my bed gazing up at my ceiling, silent as the grave and looking like stone.

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Were you almost killed?" He asked.

"I'm fi-" I started to say but I was cut off.

"Were you almost killed?!" He demanded from me again.

I sighed there was no getting threw to him.

"Yes." I said looking at my bare-feet.

I looked up to see Edward now standing right in front of me.

I waited for the worst, the scowling, the guilt, the disappointment.

But it never came.

He picked me up off my feet and put me in a bone crushing hug.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him feeling the coldness of his granite skin.

He breathed in my scent as his nose was in my hair.

"You scared me to death all over again Jane." He whispered.

"I love you." I spoke to him.

"I love you so much I thought I lost you. I haven't seen you in three days." He spoke.

He kissed me lightly, his kiss made me go light headed and I knotted my fingers in his bronze hair.

We broke a part and I realized what I was going to say now.

"I know I was gone for three days but I couldn't leave, I needed to see Jacob though." I said slightly breathless and Edward's eyes suddenly swirled into jealousy and anger at the moment I spoke Jacob's name.

"You risked your life for some kid?" He asked appalled.

"That _kid_ is my best friend, and I stayed with him when he changed into a werewolf." I replied.

Edward sighed in frustration.

"Then…..Sam….Billy….the pack….Jacob…." I said not wanting to tell him what happened.

"Tell me what happened." He spoke to me gently.

Ugh, of course the subject I didn't want to talk about.

I shook my head and I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over me.

Edward was already in my bed staring right at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm not answering that question." I huffed and turned onto my other side not to face him.

He put his hand on my hip and flipped me over.

I slammed my eyes shut not wanting to look at him.

He chuckled quietly and outlined my eyes, nose, face, and my lips with his finger-tips. He breathed in my face and I was nearly knocked out by his intoxicating scent I loved o much.

I moved my face closer to his with my eyes still shut tightly.

I moved my hand around his neck and I kissed my way up to his lips.

He ran his fingers down my hair.

"Tell me." He breathed in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I…..can't…...fine." I sighed, I totally gave into it.

He smiled at his victory and brushed away a few strands of my hair from my face.

I told him what happened, I tried to avoid what happened when Sam tried to strangle me, but it was useless. He tightened his grip around me as if someone was going to attack at any second when I said it though.

After I finished my story of what happened Edward was silent and the room got really quiet.

"How long have you've been in my room?" I asked curiously breaking to awkward silence.

"Few hours, when Alice saw you coming home...on the back of a werewolf." He said and hissed at the last part.

I felt like scowling at him for hissing at the name but I was too tired.

Edward started humming a lullaby to me that sounded strangly similar to the one I was humming to Jacob during his transformation. I yawned and my eye lids started to drop, I snuggled closer to Edward's stone cold chest and slept, since it was the first out of three days I have had a good nights sleep, I needed it.

**A/n-Sooooo sorry for not updating!! I am really happy that you like this story I didn't think that many people liked it though. But now I know people like it!! Yeah!!!!!! anyways...I will update soon hope you liked this chapter!!!!!**** well what do u think? yes Purple Punk Pirate I did update just for you again!! and I hope you like it, and I'll update sooner promise!!!!! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!**

**-Rose**


	7. Chapter 7 NightMares

**Disclaimer- do you think i own it...no i didn't think so.**

**Jane's P.O.V.-**

I slept in my saviors arms for a while.

Then the nightmares began.

_I was walking, I didn't look lost though, even if I had no idea where I was._

_I walked more and occasionally falling over rocks._

_I then reconized where I was._

_I realized I was on the path toward me and Edward's meadow. _

_I walked further and deeper into the woods._

_I finally came to it and it looked exactly the way I remember it._

_Only Edward was there in all his glory._

_He was sitting cross-legged in the grass and looking at me._

_I smiled and sat down in his arms. _

_Who knows how long we were sitting like that until I heard a frightening growl erupt for the throat of Edward._

_I looked at him and followed to where his deadly gaze lead._

_I looked at the forest surrouding us._

_I saw a dark firgure walking towards us along with another one close behind._

_It was Sam. _

_He looked like he was going to murder someone._

_His hateful glance flickered to me, to Edward._

_He snarled at us._

_"You are with them." He growled._

_Edward went stiff and stood up, leaving me on the ground._

_I felt my pulse get faster and I was shaking._

_"You have no right to harm her, she didn't do anything." I heard Edward's voice say in a deadly calm voice._

_"She will not be harmed...yet, but it is better if she is not in way." Sam said in the tone Edward used._

_"In the way of what?" Edward growled_

_"In the way of me, Killing you." He snarled and he transformed into a giant black wolf._

_He was in front of me in a second and something struck my face making me fall into unconiousness. _

_It was black for who knows how long, all I heard was growls, snarls and my name being screamed._

_I finally felt my vision come back._

_I looked around, I felt heat everywhere I turned._

_I opened my eyes fully to see everything around me was on fire._

_Everything was dieing, because of the flames._

_I looked around for any sign of Edward._

_There was none._

_I looked around more screaming his name. _

_I finally saw something that was on the ground and had an strong odor to it._

_I came as close as I could get without being burned._

_It was Edward._

_Being burned in the flames._

_Shock took over my entire body._

_I slowy backed away from his body as I felt tears streaming down my face._

_Edward... everything I felt that I ever needed to survive, was gone._

_The sense of hopelessness took over me and I looked around for an escape._

_Then I saw Sam in werewolf form._

_Total hate filled inside of me._

_Then I saw Jacob in human form on the ground, all bloody and didn't look lke he had a breathe left in his body._

_Yet he stood his ground._

_His eyes turned towards me._

_They locked and sorrow replaced his eyes, as did mine._

_I turned towards Sam and he lifted him._

_I could hear words around my head._

_"He could have been a great leader, but you had to come into the picture. Such a shame, I guess he must die then."_

_I felt like I was going to collasp at any given moment._

_And I did, I begged for some kind of miracle, anything to stop this from happening._

_Jacob took a hit from Sam and Jacob stood up again, one more hit and he would be dead._

_I did the only thing I knew._

_I ran to Sam and tried to stop him, I was thrown to the ground to see Jacob being hit again._

_I heard the thud as Jacob and the ground impacted._

_I heard my name and a few other unreconizable words being mummbled._

_Then Jacob turned pale his eyes dropped and he looked lifeless._

_Because Jacob had died._

_And I knew it._

_Edward was dead, Jacob died, and I had made it happen._

_I heard Sam's cruel laughter and he slowly walked toward me._

I then woke up.

I flew my eyes open by the yelling of Edward as I felt myself being woken up as his arms shook me lightly but stern.

I felt all my sweat and tears around me.

"It...was a dream...?" I mummbled unable to believe it.

It all seemed so real.

The flames, Sam, Jacob, and Edward...gone.

More tears spilled from my eyes.

Edward looked at me with horror,confusion,sadness, and concern written all over his features.

I didn't waste any time to wrap my arms around him helplessly.

He said somethings that were supposed to be comforting but I was still in shock.

Edward rested me in his lap.

Something stuck into my head.

"Jacob" That's all it took for me to leap from Edwards eyes and run to phone.

I was right in front of the phone and stopped.

"Did I really want to know?" I asked myself quietly.

Yes, I did.

I reach for the phone and looked at Edward he had confusion in his eyes and dozens of other emotions.

I looked at the phone dialed his number as it was in the phone-book next to the phone incase I needed someone to call.

Thank god my grandfather was friends with Billy.

I heard the first ring.

Then the second,

And again and again.

Adrenaline cursed threw my veins.

It was the ninth ring and I really started to panic.

Then I felt the phone being picked up and I heard heavy breathing.

"Hello?" It was Billy's grumpy voice.

"Billy, can I please speak to Jacob it is an emergency." I half yelled half whispered.

"Yes, sure he's right..." He started to say.

"Right here." He finished.

I heard whisperes and footsteps.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob's husky voice in the phone and I nearly cried out in joy hearing it.

But instead, I sighed in relief.

"Hi Jacob, oh my god you have know idea how worried I was about you." I said in a rush and I didn't know if he caught it all.

"I am... fine." He said distantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"What happened Jacob?" My voice got louder,

"Nothing." He said again.

"You're lieing!" I spoke louder and it broke into a yell.

"No I am not Jane! Everything is fine!" He yelled back.

"No!! What did Sam do, Jacob tell me the truth!! I know something happened!! NOO!!" I started yelling and my voice cracked at the end.

There was a long pause.

I felt my legs go weak.

"Jane..." His voice was desperate like something was wrong.

There was something wrong.

"Look, I have to go. Maybe I'll call you later." His voice changed dramaictally and it was like nails to my ear, and I winced at his tone.

"By-" I didn't get to finish because he hung up.

That's all it took.

For me to sink to the floor.

In misery and sorrow of what just happened.

I felt Edward rush to me and wrap his arms around.

I didn't even realize he was standing there the whole time.

I started to cry in his arms, until I knew I had to stop and fix this.

I looked up at Edward.

His eyes were pitch-black and full of hatred and betrayal.

"What-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Who exactly is Jacob?" Edward growled at me.

"My friend." I said quietly as I felt myself shrink back in fear.

"Is that _really_ all he is to you?" He growled more.

"What else would he be to me?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You seem to have a lot of guys after you lately, it wouldn't be surprising if you took advantage to them." He sneered with sarcasm.

"What? I don't get it. Me and Jacob are just friends that's all! How could you be jealous of that!" I yelled.

"I am not jealous of you and that mutt." He snarled.

"Then why are you so defensive bout this?" I yelled.

"You seem to care a little to much about this 'friend' of yours. So obviously he is more then one." He growled vicously.

"What was I? Something to play around with? That mutt seemed more to you then I will ever be to you." Edward said lowering his tone into something deadly.

"Why would you say that? I love you!! Jacob is my friend! I care for him and I care for you too!" I cried.

"Why don't you stop wasting your time with that dog and just be with me for once." He said in his normal voice.

"No! I care for Jacob, It doesn't mean you have to, I am going to have to ask you to leave because obviously you can't handle a simple friendship between me and Jacob, I will talk to you later." I said and stood up and opened the door.

He looked coldly at me and left too quick for me to see and the door flew shut.

The second I heard total silence, I collapsed to the ground sobbing.

After who knows how long I finally gathered myself together headed for the door.

My hand reached the door-knob and the phone rang.

I ran the fasted I have ever ran to it and picked it up praying it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I said slightly breathless.

"Hi, Jane?" Beatrice (My new mother said) was the last person I wanted to talk right now.

"Oh...Hi." I said.

"You have school tomorrow honey, and I just wanted to tell you that maybe around...twenty or so days until we go back home." She said in a fake cheery voice she always used.

I froze.

Only so much time until I leave this place I ever considered home.

_'Maybe it is for the best, maybe everyone can go on with there lives as if I was never here.' _A voice rang threw my head.

"O.k. mom thanks, sorry I haven't been calling much I have been hanging out with some of my friends." I said.

"Oh, that is great honey." She said in a distracted tone.

"Well I got to go see you soon, bye." She said.

I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

I raced to the door and grabbed my car keys and went the piece of metal some people would call a truck.

I drove as fast as this truck would let me to La Push.

I parked my truck at his house and I stopped.

What had happened when I left Jacob?

Only one way to find out.

I climbed out of the truck and went to the door.

I rested my hand on the wooden door without making a sound.

Then the door flew open.

Jacob stood in the door way full of shock that I was here.

I looked at him with sad but hopeful eyes that maybe, he would talk to me.

Instead his shock was replaced by a cold mask.

He should no emotion, it scared me.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Jane..." He sighed.

His face became hard and emotionless and I was about to lose him.

I did one thing I thought that would bring him back.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

There was a pause and he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed there for a little, until I felt eyes burning into my back.

I heard mechanical growl come from Jacob.

I turned around to see someone that I didn't think to see here.

But there he was.

Furious, betrayed, depressed and jealousy and so many other emotions.

The look on his face would have scared the skin right off of me if it wasn't for Jacob's arms around me.

That's when I realised that his arms were tightly, and protectively around me.

I quickly jump out of them and faced him.

I faced someone who I thought death would be better then this exact moment.

I turned to look at Edward Cullen.

**A/n- Well what do ya think? Yes, no, Maybe so? Well i thought this chapter was ...o.k. I guess and I really hope you like the story none the less the chapter, but it will get better along the way. anyway I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating faster, I have my baby cousin stayed over I don't have any time to myself. ugh but anyways...review!!**

**-Rose**


	8. Chapter 8 Silent Battle and the Truth

**Disclaimer- haha I'll pretend to be Stephenie Meyer: **

**Re-Disclaimer- Haha acutally I DO own it!! haa!**

**If only...It could...waaa sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer...**

_Oh well.. read on my readers!!!_

**Jane's POV-**

I didn't know what to do?

I couldn't do anything.

I wouldn't move.

I was frozen, as if something glued me to the ground.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward.

How beautiful he really is, how much I loved him.

But I couldn't come near him.

Nobody did anything.

But the tention that surrounded us was enough to make me pass out.

But I still stood my ground.

I kept my eyes glued on him.

Someone had to break the silence.

I wasn't going to be the one, even if my head was screaming at me to say _something... _I wouldn't.

Then finally someone spoke.

It took me time to register what was happening.

"Who's he?" I heard Jacob's voice growl.

I guess his werewolf instincts kick in already...

"He's my boy friend." I said in a choked up whisper.

I couldn't look at Jacob right then but I felt a pang of jealousy and hatred flow right into the air and I couldn't decide if it was Edward or Jacob.

I literally forced myself to take a step toward the person I thought would kill me right now.

I took one single step toward Edward.

He stayed where he was and didn't even glance my way.

I found the courage to step again toward Edward.

_'I love him, He loves you why would you be afraid?'_ I kept telling myself that.

I was next to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

He flinched and again didn't make eye-contact.

But I saw it.

I saw the hurt I have inflicted on him.

I couldn't have wanted to die anymore then right here.

I betrayed him, on top of that I was hugging his immortal enemy.

How low could I get?

I didn't deserve any of them.

The perfect men standed before me.

Shouldn't have to deal with this.

And they won't have to any longer.

Once I leave, it will be the end of t.

I couldn't do anything and I didn't belong here.

I squeezed Edward harder and I locked my eyes with Jacob.

I got no response from either of them.

I slowly walked away.

Forgetting why I came here and forgettig to take the truck back home.

I can't even keep a clear thought in my head.

I just kept walking.

Not looking back on what I caused.

Not looking back at what I have done.

Not looking back to see the people I loved.

Not even looking back on the people I have hurt and maybe, I'll never get to see again.

I kept walking.

_'Just keep walking away and you'll be fine'_ A voice told me, so I obeyed.

I slowy walked away from La push.

Totally lost and I just followed the high-way.

I heard a car slow to my speed and stop next to me.

I looked to it.

It was a police car.

A man smiling at me sympathetically.

What did I need sympathy about?

I didn't matter, I was lost and this was my escape.

"Excuse me miss, but you look lost, may I offer you a lift?" This police officer offered gently as if not to scare me away.

I attempted to smile back and nodded.

I got into the back of his car and sat down.

I saw the cage seperating me and the police officer.

I didn't like this feeling.

I felt like I was a criminal.

"Where to miss?" He asked.

"Forks, my home." I said looking out the window opposite of where the silent battle feild I have began.

He nodded and drove off.

I told him my address and we soon pulled up at the old house I called home.

I got out of the police car and turned around to face the kind man.

"Thank you...Mr...?" I said.

"Chief Swan." He said with authority.

_'Swan... why did that ring a bell?' _I asked mysef mentally.

"Anytime...Miss...?" He used my same question.

"Jane." I added quickly.

He smiled and drove off.

I went into my house and walked into my room.

I have seemed to have kept my mind away from my best friend and my love.

So I wanted to keep it that way.

I looked at my shelf.

It contained two books

The ones I adrored, the ones that brought me hear for some odd reason...

Twilight and New Moon. **(a/n-I wote this story before Eclsipe came out)**

It struck me, Swan and Charlie, Bella...wow, maybe I am insane?

I looked to my computer and went to it.

I looked up Chief Swan.

A picture of the man who drove me home came up.

And some information popped up below his picture.

The imformation read below:

_Chief Charlie Swan, the only chief around here in Forks. He has done a fine job and kept Forks the safest place for the fellow citizens. We all thank him for that. The history of him is slightly tragic: Charlie Swan was told he had a daughter with his wife that he divorced. That child was not able to be raised for some reason and was put up for adoption. The daughters where-abouts are strictly confedencial. She is currently 17 years old and her birthday is September 13. Here is a quote from Chief Swan himself: "I do miss my only daughter and I will find her one day, but I just hope she hppy of where she is in life and becomes who she is. I wonder if she'll be poud of who I am when I find her. I love her"_

_If ouy find anyway where-about of his daughter Isabella Marie Swan please contact us._

The rest of the stuff was not important.

I felt bad for him...wondering where his daughter may be.

I wondered where my birth parents would be right about now?

Would they be proud of me?

I clicked on see a picture of the daughter of Chief Swan.

It came up.

It was a girl.

She looked around 6 or 7.

She was playing in a feild surrounded bya thick forest with a little boy close to her age.

There was a close up as I scrolled down.

I gasped.

That girl...

Was me.

**A/n- Well what do ya think? Good, bad? I think my last chapter was the best but wat do you think? Sorry if I didn't update in a while its just I was very very busy lately. Well here is is. I was listening to some music while I was typing it and it made it seem a lot more powerful but u do w/e u want. Anyways I'll update soon I am sure you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them for u!I hope you liked the chapter! **

**I'll update A.S.A.P! (whenever that is lol)**

**-Rose**


	9. Chapter 9 Reaching A Truth

**Disclaimer- sniffle i don't own it...wa!**

**Jane's P.O.V-**

I don't think ever in my life have I been more shocked then today.

Of course that day, _had_ to be today.

I stared at the picute astounded.

I remember that exact moment too.

I remember I went here to vistit my 'grandfather' for one of my new family's annual trips to Washington.

I remember the smell of the fresh pine scent with it's rich fragrance after the morning's rain fall.

I remember the sounds of the wind turning the leaves in trees, and the rustle of bushes of little animals scurring about.

I remember the touch of the wet grass to my bare feet, since I never likes shoes or socks, I normally just rolled around in the grass.

I remember the seeing the richest forest green leaves, along with the reddish-brown bark of the tallest trees I could find, and the clear raindrops as they silently fell to the awaiting ground.

I even remember the taste of the cold rain droplets falling on my tounge and the forest presence to me was so strong I could literally taste it.

I felt the tear droplets right now, as the fell down, off the edge of my eye, down my cheek bones, to the tip of my chin and falling into my hands.

I remember...the memories I hold dear, I remeber who that boy was too.

That little boy has been with me longer then I thought.

That little boy was none-other-then, Jacob Black.

He looked so small, and pure when the world didn't have any pressures, problems, worries, or anything that could keep us from living life to the fullest.

I experienced life for the first time, when I was totally pure inside and out, with nothing to stop us.

I saw the russet tan skin of Jacobs arms and his dark hair flowing in the cool breeze.

We were running around enjoying what we had, as we fell to the ground laughing and holding hands as we looked to the sky and saw those slightly gray clouds form above our heads while we randomly called out what they looked like to us.

Why couldn't life be like that now? As I replayed that moment in my life over and over again.

The tears fell down more often and soon I had to realize that nothing was the same...not anymore.

A flash of Edward's arms wrapping around me and kissng up my neck sending butterflies everywhere flew threw my mind.

Maybe life didn't have to be the same as it used to be, maybe just better.

Maybe I could be the first to change.

I went to then phone and dialed my new mother's cell phone.

She picked up on the fifth ring.

_'It was now or never.'_ I told myself.

"Hello?" The voice of Beatrice came up.

"Hi, mom." I said.

"Ohh Hi honey, is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

I knew that she cared, I knew that she would still be distraught if I left, but it's what has to be done. I am a big girl now.

"Mom I have to ask you something." I said quickly.

"What is it?" She asked panic rising in her tone.

"I want know...about my parents...my _birth _parents." I said.

I heard her sigh.

"I knew one day this question would come." She said mostly to herself then me.

"Did you meet anyone at school who made you bring this up, I mean this is really-" she said but I cut her off.

"No mom, this is me talking. Jane" I said.

She took another deep sigh.

"First things is first, Your parents got divorced, and they left you at an Children's Awareness Building for orphans." She said.

I nodded but then I realized she couldn't see my nodding so I quickly added an 'ok' for her to go on.

"Your father is currently not re-married but your mother is dating someone else." She said.

She continued to fast for me to reply.

"You're an only child and your mother's and Father's name is Charlie Swan and Renee Swan." She said.

There was silence but we both knew what was going to happen.

I could here her gasp for air, I knew she was crying, she knew that she would lose me soon after I found my birth parents.

She helped me grow up.

She was apart of my life whether I liked it or not.

"Mom...I love you." I said.

"I know Bella." She said

-silence-

_'Did she just call me Bella?'_ I asked myself mentally.

"What?" I said quickly not abled to register what happened next.

"Yes, Jane your real name is Isabella Marie Swan." She said.

I think I snapped.

I shook my head, I knew she couldn't see but I was.

I was going into denial.

"Oh..." was the only thing that escaped me lips when I really felt like screaming.

I sat down on the bed with the 'Twilight' and 'New Moon' in my arms.

"Your father...actuallty lives not to far from where you live in Forks." She said in a choked whisper.

I sighed, my body shook with all the words being said to me.

"Jane...Bella...I can't really talk to you right now just...I need to go." And she hung up which I am sure she was sobbing right now.

I silently took the phone away from my ear and hit the 'off' button.

I looked at 'Twilight' and 'New Moon'.

I slowly read it, only the most important parts in both books, I must have been there for hours but I did it.

"I knew it." Was all I could whisper.

Stephenie Meyer must be a vampire of some sort, she knows to much for this to be fiction.

And...I was...Bella.

I stood and dialed the opporator on the phone and asked for Chief Swan's address.

I walked outside after I got the address.

Then I noticed something.

I didn't drive home with my truck after that little incident back at La Push.

I stopped in my tracks.

I could almost hear the light chuckled from Edward's lips flow with the forst surrounding me.

I slowly walked into the car and the keys were in the ignition and there was a dark blue note on the seat.

I quickly opened it.

-_Bella_

_Thought this might come in-handy. I hope you have a chance to see me again, if you want too... or if you see me ever again. I hope you are happy with your new life. I am truly sorry for everything._

_-Edward_

_p.s- I will always be watching and waiting._

I didn't have enough time to know what the meaning to his words meant.

I have bigger things ahead of me.

I slowly drove to Chief Swan's home.

I parked in front of the little house and walked to the door.

I stood in the porch-step and stayed there.

Breathing in and out.

I then picked up my hand to knock on the wooden door.

I head foot steps, a grunt and a T.V shut off.

The door opened to relieve the man who drove me home.

A confused expression reached his features.

"Dad...?" I whispered and that word felt so good to finally escape from my lips.

**A/n- Well what do ya think? I thought this was an o.k. chapter since i wrote it at 1:15 a.m but anyways I hope you like it!!! sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and its so short I'll try and update sooner!! Let me know what you think please!!!! thank u for all who reviewed and read! U ROCK MY PENGUIN SOX!!!! (yes i rele do have penguin socks)**

**thanks!**

**-Rose**


	10. Chapter 10 Explaining

**Disclaimer- cry cry I just realized I don't own it!!! WAA!!!**

**A/N- This Chapter is dedicated my to bffl JENNI!!!! (R u happy nooooww????) lol **

**READ ONN!!!!!**

****

**Jane's/Bella's P.O.V-**

We just stood there.

Staring at each other.

I could sort of see a resemblance between us, but not by much.

I was just so happy to finally find my father.

My dad, someone I have been waiting for my entire life

I could see the tears swelling in his eyes and I felt mine ready to pour.

"Bella...?" He said shocked and totaly happiness filled his voice.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him as he did to me.

"I can't believe it...all these years...and my baby is finally here in my arms." I heaed my dad mummbled into my shoulder as tears fell off our cheeks.

"I know dad..." I whispered.

"Come in, you should be freezing in that weather." He said.

I smiled gratefullyand walked in

It was exactly how I imagened it.

It was a small house, but had moving space, it may have not looked like much, but it had that special feeling to it.

_This _is my home.

"How did you find me? How do you know I am you're father? Why were you on the side of road?" He asked.

"One question at a time" I said with a quick smile.

"I had some...car troubles before, so I went to walk home... and then I saw the picture of me on that website, and I don't think I want to know where you got that...I called my foster mother and she gave me the information, that I was an orphan and was adopted by her. I got your address and found you...and here I am." I said in a rush.

There was an awkward silence but I just kind of stood in my place and waiting.

"I know this must be weird for you...with all the changes that has occured into your life but would you want to stay." He asked unsure of me answer but hope was clar in his eyes.

I sighed.

I knew I had to get back, to wherever that may be.

I needed to fix things, With Jacob, and Edward, and me.

I looked up to see the curious gaze of Charlie.

"I really do want to stay I really so, but I am sure my mother would be very worried, so I must get back...but, I will be back to visit." I said and that seemed to have been enough for Charlie.

I hugged him good-bye and walked out to my truck.

I sat down inside of it.

I could see the small motion of the curtains move as Charlie watched me go.

I hardly respressed to rolls my eyes...I _was _home.

Then my hairs on the back of my neck stood, and I had this sickening feeling that I was being watched.

I caustiously looked to my right.

Nothing.

Then the same to my left.

Again, Nothing.

I looked behind me.

Nothing was in sight.

I quickly shook off the feeling and notice the dark blue note in the seat next to me.

I sighed and opened it.

I read it again and again but nothing really came to mind.

I knew I had to see Edward.

_'I might as well leave this place for good.'_ I thought and I help back the threatening tears.

I quickly shoved that note into my jean pocket and backed-out of Charlie's drive-way and went on my way to see Edward.

I can't remember if I knew where he lived or not but I was smart enough to figure it out with all the information I already know anyway.

I eventually drove up to the house and slowly came to the door.

I did nothing.

I just stood there staring at it hoping for a Miracle.

I slowly, and hesitantly reached for the door.

I grabbed it and flinched mentally.

It was colder in it's own comforting way.

I wanted Edward near me.

I needed him, in more ways then I should.

I could almost see him next to me and being his caring, passionate, concerning and supportive as he always is.

Although I destroyed that chance I ever had.

I didn't have to save Jacob, and I didn't have to hug him and act more then a friend some way...maybe it was spite or maybe something else or did I really know what I was doing at all? but I lost Jacob along with Edward, and it was useless.

But I could almost still, _feel_ the presence of Edward right next to me.

As if he was right behind the door I stood before and all I had to do is open it...

I just sucked in the threatening tears and walked away.

I felt a motion of air fly around me.

I whipped my head around to see my own personal angel there with the pain and hurt written all over him.

We both had our hands in our jean pockets staring at each other, both unsure of what to do.

I just stared, and to be honest there wasn't much that I could do, besides just throw myself into his cold awaiting arms.

But I couldn't, I knew that something would happen to the love we gave each other into but I didn't think it would happen like this.

He soon stepped to his side allowing me to come in without a single word.

I stepped in and didn't even look around, ignoring the curious and hostility looks I was getting from his family.

I just kept walking, out of his house to the forest surrounding it, as that sickening feeling that someone was watching only grew stronger.

I just quickly shuddered that feeling away.

I slowly walked along more and more and I knew that we were still not even close to the meadow yet.

I turned my head to look at Edward already knowing he would be there and I knew he knows where I wanted to gowithout even saying it.

My facial expression was curiosity but quickly flickered with agitation.

Edward got the message and with a flick of his powerful wrist I was on his back and he began running before I could blink.

He started running and it soon went into a rhythm, but I was completely _un_comfortable on his cold back and I think it was because of the state our relationship was in.

We got there in a matter of minutes and he sat me down on the ground and walked away to other side of our meadow, far away from me as possible.

We just stared at each other and soon, someone had to say something.

I felt my mouth open and then close to say unsaid words.

"Why are you here?" Edward voice rang threw my ears.

I was utterly shocked by this question.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I said

He gave a slight shrug and just stared at the dark misunderstood forest.

I slowly felt myself fill with anger, I didn't even know where it was coming from.

I sighed heavily and wouldn't look at him.

"Edward……" I sighed

"Look Edward, I am going to make this clear and simple so far o.k?" I said with my short temper flaring.

"I want you to explain this." I said taking out the dark blue note from my pocket where I shoved it before.

He excruciating slow turned his face but I instantly regretted even to speak to him with a nasty tone once I saw the expression plastered on Edward's face, and **I** caused it.

It was one of the most saddest, hurt, painful things I would have ever had to _see_ none-the-less have to go _through_ all that misery.

I couldn't have felt guilt and shameful anymore then this moment.

I quickly turned my head and just threw the dark blue note at him hiding the tears awaiting to fall.

I could feel him reading it again.

"What do you mean, explain this?" He asked.

I couldn't even bare the tone of voice he was using that I clasped to ground that I was previously sitting on.

I layed my head on the brutally cold and hard ground not even able to comprehend what was passing into my head and engraving it into my memory forever.

It was the most scariest thing I have ever heard and let a few tears pass by my face.

His tone was monotone, lifeless and sounded like he was crying and it cracked……. and sounded…..so…….soo……_human _but the type of _pain_ shouldn't_ ever _be for a _human_ to go through or they would probably kill themselves right then and there.

And that's what Edward was feeling, **I **caused it, and I couldn't do anything about it anymore.

Not unless he would gain back the trust of me, and I highly doubted it.

I still was laying down on my side away from facing Edward letting the tears go down carelessly.

"I mean what do you mean 'I hope you are happy with your new life?' I don't understand, what happened back there with Jacob……I…..I….ca-aa….n't…..I…nooo..." I cried more and more and by the time I reached Jacob's name I just started breaking out into a sob.

I felt nothing after that I felt numb and I almost thought he just got up and left but I turned my head to see Edward sitting there with his head in his hands and it was looking into the ground.

I wanted to be strong, I really did... but ...it was just too much for me and I soon heard the whimpers of Edward's cries along with my tears falling silently.

"Ja……ne………." -I heard him crying a little more and then he finally pulled himself together to finish his sentence- "I left that note there so we could finally have the way we wanted. You finally had the love of your life that I could not supply for you ... and I am eternally sorry for. Jacob -(he sneered that part)- said that you wouldn't want to be with me since you and him…………have already claimed you wanted to be with each other and I was just your friend. I didn't say anything and left I picked your truck up to give back... and I left you with the note, what isn't there to understand?" He attempted to say and again silently I could tell he was crying again ever so silently.

I was shocked, and appalled at the most.

_'How could Jacob………say such a thing!!! He was my friend not Edward, I loved Edward!!!! In ways Jacob could never!!!!!' _I cried in my head.

I slowly sat up, stared out into space, and wouldn't look at him yet truthfully afraid of what would appear when I turned around.

"That's not true…." I whispered.

I heard everything go silent and I slowly and cautiously turned around.

I saw Edward looking at me with curious and hurtful eyes.

"I never loved Jacob, he was only my best friend, and I could _never _love Jacob the way I love you." I said and there was no movement in his reaction so I could tell he didn't believe me.

"You are so different from Jacob and I love you Edward and always have, I known it from the first glimpse of you, I honestly wish you would understand that Jacob is only my best friend and you…..you are my life combined with everything I ever wanted and yet _didn't_ even _know_ I wanted until I met you and maybe it was fate….or maybe something stronger pulled us two together but I know we were meant to be……… _forever and for always_ and I will never be happy or _in love_ with anybody else but _you_ ever in my life. I wish you would understand that I never wanted you jealous or in pain because no one could compare to you, no one could come as close to you because you are my _life_ and I will never have someone in my life as you are and that's what makes us so special. What I am trying to say is I will never _want_ or **need** anybody other then you in my life and **I love you** in more ways then I probably _should_ but all I care about right now is you and wishing you would see this…...that what I am saying is _true_ with every ounce of my heart and more." I finally thought I got my point across but I looked at Edward and hope lit in his eyes and I saw a ghost of a smile touch his lips.

I wailed more, and more again thinking that what I have just spilled my true and utter feelings for him wasn't good enough………that... **I** wasn't good enough.

Then I saw Edward right next to me wrapping his cold steel arms and I just rested my head against his chest and tears still flowed easily out of my face.

I slowly looked up to see him.

I didn't know what to do, I was silently asking permission to kiss him but I didn't know if he was just sympathetically comforting me or—

I was cut off by Edward's lips crushed deeply to mine.

I taste felt like heaven on my lips and I couldn't have been more happier or shocked.

He accepted my apology and maybe we could finally be together………..

I needed to breathe but I couldn't care less I was just asking for more and I crushed our bodies together trying to get each other to understand how much we meant to each other.

No matter how hard I may have tried, I couldn't even express what Edward meant to me.

I loved him so much more then life itself.

We finally pulled apart and I fell back gasping for air my lungs have been screaming for but I was just to caught-up in the moment to care.

I just went to fall out of Edward's lap and hit the ground while gasping for air when Edward hand caught my back from hitting the ground. I smiled up at him and saw the real Edward shine threw with all his glory with the Full moon's light bouncing off his skin making him shine slightly.

I saw Edward's hair in disarray from my hands tugging on it and he was breathing heavily for some unnecessary air too.

I looked up to see him staring at me with slightly doubtful eyes.

"Is that true?" I heard him ask

"With everything I am and more." I said.

I kissed him again and again until I honestly couldn't breathe that well and I just need to have him by me afraid that maybe by the slightest movement he would disappear and everything would never have been here…………..like everything I just went through was a huge mistake.

Soon we layed together and watched the stars float above our heads and holding each other close and just being in peace like I was with Jacob when I was younger.

Nothing ever has to be the way it was….maybe just a little different and still everything can fall right back into place……

If only that lasted………

**_A/N- ok i really really really really REALLY liked this chapter espescially the ending! but it kinda doesn't matter to wat I think but wat do my readers think?? sorry for all the 'bolding' and 'underlining' and 'italic-ing' everything Ijust think its fun! lol! Tell me wat you think!! (Sorry for ot updating sooner and grammar/spelling errors)_**

**_Thanks for Everyhtng my readers!!!_**

**_p.s. and thank you Jenni!! lol!_**

**_-KluTzXCliMbeRX101_**


End file.
